hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Akatsuki Ousawa/@comment-76.118.73.168-20120714051940/@comment-11571396-20140321022905
EDIT: Sorry Lemoness, I was writing my post while you posted yours, so I didn't see it, I will stop arguing now. Again, conceding to the likes of you? Pfft, never! You see, this is how it happens: Whenever there is any Akatsuki hater, I always beat them. Seeing how you have performed thus far, I very much doubt it. And since you hate Akatsuki, then you already lose as well. Hey, what did I say about reading what people actually write, you cretin? I know, I know, it's more easy for you to argue against a strawman that hates Akatsuki than someone that actually likes ''him. Just because I don't praise him every minute doesn't mean I hate him, in fact, for being actually aware of his limits as a character, I can only truly 'appreciate him as opposed to you and your fantasies. I never stated that I hated Akatsuki, you pretty much set this up as my opinion in your own head, cretin. Putting words in my mouth doesn't make you more right. Or are you so insecure of your position that you need to fabricate your opponents' opinion to validate your views? Oh, and are you twelve? What kind of argument is that, 'hurr durr, if you hate my favorite OHMYGOD best awesome protagonist EVER, you lose automatically the argument!' ? Do you realize that by the same kind of shitty logic, it means everytime you argue against Issei or any other protagonists because you hate them,'' it makes you lose the argument?'' That means you actually lost every argument, you idiot. Think your words through. Or maybe you have some contrived explanation about how your conclusion works for you and Akatsuki, but somehow isn't applicable to other protagonists and their fans? Go ahead, explain, I can go for more laughs. That's what happens when you think like an elementary boy: you get bitchslapped with your own words. '''Why would I bother? It's not even translated into English, and even if it was, I cannot believe what you're saying, about Akatsuki losing. I put an example from the anime, illiterate. I can even go further: 1. Akatsuki wasn't able to destroy Kyouma Hikami's ice pillar. By process of reflexion, one arrives to the conclusion that the Student Council President is stronger ''than Akatsuki. 2. The motorbike Sleipnir didn't let Akatsuki mount him, not until he would prove himself as worthy as his father is. If his father is able to be obeyed by the bike immediately, ''doesn't that mean he is stronger than Akatsuki? 3. Copy/paste: if Myuu hadn't removed the poison Phil infect him with, Akatsuki would have died here and then during the fight of the last episodes. If he didn't have any weaknesses or were invicible, how come the poison was able to affect him? Had Myuu not been there, Phil would have finished him. 4. We know Akatsuki has some kind of grudge against his father and wants to beat him. If he were invicible, how come he didn't immediately find him and win against him? See? I don't even need the light novels to prove that your arguments of 'invincibility' are bullshit, just the anime and common sense is enough. So you have no ground to say that 'cannot believe what I'm saying'. I have no need to lie to make my points, as opposed to you. I only watch animes, because Light Novels are SO boring, it has nothing but words in it. So that's where your reading comprehension problems come from? For your information, light novels are written in short paragraphs, and use simpler, easier-to-read everyday kanji for fast reading. And they usually don't last much longer than 200 pages. And they have illustrations. Saying they are 'boring', or just have words is only evidence of your laziness. Thanks for making a fool out of yourself yet again. By the way, since you don't read the original materials, what makes you qualified to judge other protagonists, at least those coming from light novels? Anime adaptations are known for cutting many things, mainly because they can't adapt everything in written form to visual (like the narration, info dumps, or thoughts of the characters). If you have only seen the anime, what makes you correct in your judgement of Issei? Or of Yuji? Let's get some more, why would your opinions of Goudou, Touma, and countless others would be correct if you haven't even read the original materials? That's what I thought, you are just an entitled little troll. If you don't know what you are talking about, keep your damn opinions to yourself. Oh, no no no, it's YOUR words about "Akatsuki not being invincible AND actually losing" that's bullshit. 'No you!' Would you shut up if you can only resort to toodlers' tactics? Oh, and did I mention that the wussy male leads' crying and losing moments bother me the most? What's wrong about a male crying, little troll? You're too uncomfortable in your sexuality to even admit, God forbids, that men can ''cry? Blasphemy! Nothing wrong with crying. A man crying only shows that, yes, he has emotions, that yes, he is ''human, and not some machine. As for heroes losing, it's only to show them becoming stronger by rising again. At least Akatsuki never lost to a girl, unlike those other wussy male leads (*cough*Issei) from other animes (*cough*High School DxD). What's wrong with losing to a girl? Are you chauvinistic and sexist besides being a moron? Just more qualities there is to you, aren't there? Such a nice fellow. For your information, if the girl is stronger than you, than yes, you would lose. Simple fact of life. Funnily enough, a woman manages to subdue Akatsuki later on in the series, and he aknowledges that she is stronger than him. Okay, it's getting tiresome for replying this same old comment, over and over and over again. Why don't we go to a NEW comment? Oh no you don't, shitty troll. I'm not going to indulge your self entitlement of being right because you are 'tired'.'' I'm'' the one having to deal with a moron unable to adress simple ''points, or admit that he may be wrong, ''and keeping bringing up the same bullshit arguments worthy of a boy in elementary school. Either argue correctly, as in explain intelligently why Akatsuki is 'invicible' by bringing up examples or using the capacity of reasoning all humans are gifted with, or get out because you can't argue for shit.